Paw Patrol: Some Assembly Required
by Ij500
Summary: What if the Paw Patrol lived a life as spies? Join Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Everest as they travel to the World's Fair to unearth a dastardly plot and save the Fair.
1. Snowy Chase in the Alps

**Author's Note: Plot rights go to Humongous Entertainment company. Character rights go to Nick Jr.**

* * *

 **The Snowy Chase**

In a world where humanoid animals and humans live together, the nation was getting ready in different parts for what was known as the World's Fair. Once final preparations were complete, the fair kicked off into full swing. Also, a sinister plot was being formed regarding the state fair.

"(evil laughter) Only a few hours till my master plan is a success."

A sinister was watching the fairgrounds fill up with humans and humanoid animals.

 **Meanwhile, in the alps...**

Four humanoid pups were riding a cable car with two humans and a female humanoid moose.

The pups were a Bulldog named Rubble, a Dalmatian named Marshall, a Husky named Everest, and Rocky, a mixed breed. The female moose was Agent Gracefully. The human agents were Jake and Daring Danny X.

"So Agent Gracefully, you're part of our Spy Exchange Program from Canada?" Everest asked

"Try not to say my name too often. I'm trying to travel incognito."

"Actually, you're travelling in the Alps. What's that?"

"I've found something very important out of a smelly trash can."

"Well, of course it's smelly if you got it out of a trash can. You need a hobby." Rubble spoke. Then, Gracefully held up what she was holding: a smelly trash bag.

"Actually pups, she meant S.M.E.L.L.Y. as in:

The Society

of Meaningless

Evil

Larceny

Lying

and Yelling." Jake corrected

"Right, our evil nemesis." Everest spoke

"Paw Patrol, you've got to get this trash bag to Spycorps Headquarters."

Rocky grabbed the bag and put it away in a portable pup pack that he made.

"How can we do that from here?" Marshall asked.

"That's why i brought these."

Danny gave them snowboards to use.

"Perfect, we can shred some snow."

"Is a trash bag really all the intel you have?" Rocky asked

"Afraid so pups." Jake said

"You pups are gonna need those to get away from those bad guys. Good luck, Paw Patrol!"

Gracefully's hat opened and out popped a propeller. Jake grabbed her arm and the two flew away. Another cable car came and four big-sized pigs wearing S.M.E.L.L.Y. winter gear surrounded the pups and Daring Danny X.

"Yikes!"

"Bigger than i thought."

"None too friendly."

"That won't stop us!"

The pups and Danny had a smile on their faces and they jumped off the cable car. The pups and Danny landed and began snowboarding down the hill. The bad guys began chasing them as well.

"See you later pups! Good luck!" Danny said and took a side path. He then used a hill and jumped off a cliff. He pressed a button on his wrist collar and a backpack he was wearing turned into a hang glider.

"Woohoo!"

As for the pups, they were heading down hills of snow, trying to lose the bad guys.

"There sure are a lot of hills here."

"Look out!"

There was a big hill of snow, and when each pup came to it, they jumped it. However, Marshall's landing was bumpy, and he bounced off his snowboard.

"Whoa!"

He started rolling in the snow and all that snow filled up into a giant snowball.

"Marshall? Are you-? (gasp)"

Rubble had turned and saw the giant snowball gaining on him, Rocky, and Everest.

"Look out!"

Rocky and Everest looked back and saw it too. The pups tried to go faster, but the snowball was faster. It scooped up Rubble first, then picked up Rocky, and finally Everest. The pups rolled down the hill until they came to a cabin. They crashed into the door and were thrown inside the cabin, out of the snowball.

"Whoa! Phew, I'm okay."

"Sure you are Marshall."

Marshall looked down and saw everyone under him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Marshall."

The pups got up and dusted the snow off. Rocky then noticed something.

"We better hurry guys." Rocky warned. He was looking out the window and saw 2 of the bad guys digging their way through the snow.

"We lost our snowboards in the giant snowball. How are we supposed to get out here now?"

"I have a plan." Rocky and reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out four capsules.

"Capsules?"

"How can those help?"

"Just watch."

Rocky dropped one into a bucket of water that wasn't frozen up and out popped a snowboard.

"Snowboards in the form of capsules, just add water."

Rubble was the first to put it on. Next was Marshall, then Everest, and finally, Rocky. Rubble and Marshall left the cabin, followed by Rocky. When Everest got to the doorway, the bad guys came through the door.

"Bye!"

She left and before the bad guys could grab her, they got stuck in the doorway.

"Woohoo!"

"(Howls)"

"Yeah!"

"Whee!"

The pups went down and jumped off a ramp, and so did the bad guys after getting unstuck. However, the bad guys crashed into trees. The pups stopped at a fork in the road, one path was blocked by goons.

"Which do we go?"

"Those goons have their backs to us, maybe we can take them by surprise." Rubble suggested.

"Leave that to me, I'm a green belt in Pup-Fu." Marshall said and went to the goons. He then jumped and spinned, knocking the goons aside and dizzy. He and pups got past with no trouble. But then, they came to a 3-way split.

"Uh-oh!"

The pups saw a couple more goons along the paths.

"Think we should split up?" Rocky suggested

"Better think fast, look."

Everest pointed to a pig climbing up behind them.

"Okay, listen up." Rubble spoke. He told the pups how to split up to avoid getting caught. When they separated, Marshall went into the cave, Rocky went down the middle, and Rubble and Everest went together.

"Hills up ahead, be careful."

Rubble and Everest had to ski across little hills without tripping. Rocky managed to lose the goons on his tail, and Marshall managed to keep his distance. Once Rocky jumped over a cliff, he reunited with Marshall, and they reunited with Rubble and Everest.

"We're almost at the bottom of the mountain, and we're running out of time." Rocky said

"Don't worry, we have a ride coming."

When the pups reached a big ledge, they saw a SpyCorps plane zooming by to pick them up. They all had a smile on their faces and pulled a big jump off the ledge.

"PAW PATROL IS ON A ROLL!" They shouted as they soared through the air and landed inside the plane. The bad guys that were chasing stopped right the edge of the ledge. However, a third was coming and when he bumped into the two goons, the one in front fell down the mountain.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Getting Started

**Getting started**

The pups have just escaped from bad guys working for S.M.E.L.L.Y. and they were spending a few minutes to catch their breaths. After snowboarding down a mountain in a high speed chase, the pups jumped into the air and landed inside a SpyCorps plane that passed by. The pups were changing out of their winter gear and into their spy clothes. They all had tuxedos, each was a different color. Rubble had a yellow tuxedo, Marshall's was red, Rocky's was light green, and Everest was light blue. The boys had black pants, while Everest had a skirt. Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky had bow-ties, while Everest had a long-tie.

"Nice and warm, i was cold even with the snow gear on."

"Pups, you almost done changing?" Agent Porter asked.

"Almost." They spoke.

"Rocky, did you finish analyzing whatever's in the trash bag?"

"Yeah, i did. Why?"

"Word on the plane is Chief Goodway is here, expecting us." Rubble explained

"Then let's not keep her waiting." Everest said and finished tying her tie.

Once the pups had finished changing, they took the bag that agents Jake, Gracefully, and Danny gave them and made their way to the main room on the plane. Chief Goodway was sitting with a drink in her hand and Chickaletta napping in her lap.

"Paw Patrol, a pleasure to see you. I take it you met up with the informants?"

Rocky held up the trash bag for her to see.

"Analyzed and de-stinked, i see. What have you pups found?"

Rocky held the bag upside down and out came a box.

"It's a model box 1/1000 scale for one Evil Dog Robot. The company's _'S.M.E.L.L.Y. Inc.'_ which we know means nothing good. On the side it says _'Some Assembly Required.'_ "

"Sounds like a good title for one of our adventures." Marshall spoke and everyone giggled, even Chief Goodway. Then, the Chief noticed something.

"The mailing label says: 'To: Humdinger, CO: Chateau LeRoach, World's Fair. The instructions are here as well. You better take this with you Pups."

"Wow, you can learn a lot by reading." Marshall said and put the instructions in his tuxedo.

"If Humdinger is involved with S.M.E.L.L.Y., they're up to no good. You better head to the World's Fair and investigate. Ryder and the others have returned from their mission and have already set up the Mobile Command Center. The plane will be flying over the Fair shortly."

"On our way Chief."

Soon, the plane came to the World's Fair. The pups were putting on their flight gear, that is except for Everest.

"Everest, want to ride on my hoverboard?"

"Really?"

"There's room here, and don't worry about falling off."

Everest hopped on the hoverboard and it locked her feet in place so she wouldn't fall. The back of the plane opened up and the pups flew out of the plane.

"That must be the World's Fair."

"Wish we could've came here on our days off."

"That'll have to wait Rubble, right now we need to find Ryder."

"Is that him there?"

They saw the Paw Patroller with a big satellite on the top. It was located just outside the entrance of the Fair.

"That's gotta be it."

They flew down to the Paw Patroller and Ryder activated the door for them to come in.

"How's it going pups?"

"Well, we had a little fun snowboarding down the Alps. While dodging bad guys."

"How was Acidophilus, pups?" Everest asked

"Quite the adventure." Chase answered

"Totally off the hook. I met this cat who could really dance the tango. Too bad she was teaming up with a bad guy."

"I'm sure you'll find someone else Zuma."

"Thanks."

"I heard we're onto something big."

"Yeah, SMELLY is up to no good, as usual Ryder."

"Don't worry, pups. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"We got the assembly instructions out of a SMELLY trash bag."

"Well of course it's smelly if you got it out of a trash bag, Marshall."

"No, SMELLY as in the Society of Meaningless Evil Larceny Lying and Yelling."

"Oy, oy, oy. Nuestro malvado némesis."

"Yeah, SpyCorps evil nemesis." Ryder translated. "Why don't you leave those assembly instructions here with us? Then, you can look at them anytime you come back here to Mobile Command Center."

"You sure Ryder?"

"Don't worry Marshall, you have me. I know mechanics better than anybody else." Rocky reassured.

"Okay."

Marshall pulled out the instructions and gave them to Ryder.

"Ryder, what if we can't come back right away? How can we contact you?"

"I thought you might ask that Rubble."

Ryder then pulled out 4 pup tags, but they were surprised by what they saw.

"Our old pup tags!"

"Didn't we outgrow them though?"

"Yes, that's why i modified them to act as Spy-watches. I did the same thing for Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Tracker.

"Really?"

Chase, Skye, Zuma and Tracker held up their paws and showed their Spy-watches on their wrist.

"Really. Here you go pups."

Each pup got their respective SpyWatch and put it on their wrists. Rubble got a yellow SpyWatch with a wrench, Rocky had light green with the Recycle symbol on it, Marshall had red with a picture of fire on it, and Everest had light blue with a tree on it.

"I know gadgets, but definitely not these Ryder. How do they work?"

"Press them."

The pups pressed their Spy-watches and they flipped open. One side showed a screen, the other side showed four buttons. For example, Rocky had a yellow wrench, a red fire, a light blue tree, and a silver paw.

"Yellow wrench must be Rubble, the fire is Marshall, tree is Everest."

"The Recycle symbol must be you, Rocky." Everest spoke.

"Like i say, don't lose it, reuse it."

"What's the silver paw for, Ryder?" Rubble asked

"That's to contact us here at Mobile Command Center. You can contact each other, but only one at a time."

"This is so cool. Thanks a bunch Ryder."

Marshall then jumped onto Ryder and licked his face.

"(giggles) Your welcome Marshall." He said and set Marshall down shortly after.

"Hey, Rocky, can i get some help with the gadget vending machine?" Skye asked

"Sure, i need to load it with some new gadgets anyway." He said and went over to help Skye.

"In the meantime, you pups need to pay Humdinger a visit and find out what's he up to."

"On it, Ryder." The pups said

Now that the debriefing was done, the door opened and Marshall, Rubble, and Everest left and went to the World's Fair entrance.

"Looks like that's the turnstyle."

"What about that? What's that?"

Marshall was pointing to another entrance, one that had a bear guard next to it. There's also a sign that says 'Chateau LeRoach Service Entrance'.

"Let's go see."

Everest went in front, with Marshall and Rubble behind her, only to be stopped by the guard.

"Excuse me sirs, ma'am."

"Is there a problem?"

"Well i hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, But, unfortunately, I cannot allow you to enter through the Service Entrance. I'm sorry, but i can only let Cashiers with proper ID in today. See? It has the job title 'Cashier' and a matching photo."

"I see. We'll get our IDs and be right back."

Rubble and Marshall were quick to pull her away.

"Everest, we don't have any IDs to show him."

"I know, Marshall. But i made that up to get him to lower his guard."

"Well, how can we get any IDs?"

"Follow me."

Everest led the boys over to a photo booth.

"Here."

"The sign says 'Free Photos.'"

"Well, that solves the photo problem, if they have a Cashier option."

"I'll go first and see."

Everest went in and pulled the curtain behind her.

"Let's see, what options for jobs do we have?"

Everest cycled through the options for occupation: golfer, waitress, jockey, wrestler, dishwasher, cashier.

"Cashier! I found it!"

The picture showed Everest dressed up as a Cashier. She pressed the button and her photo was taken. It was then printed out and she stepped out with her photo.

"One picture. Now to get Ryder's help in making the ID."

"Wow!" Marshall and Rubble said. Marshall went in next and then Rubble took his turn. Once all three had their photos, they went back to the Paw Patroller.

"Hey pups, how's the mission going?"

"Well, we found the service entrance, but we need proper Cashier IDs to get past the guard. Problem is we only have just these pictures we took at a free photo booth."

"Hmmm." (snaps fingers) "Rocky, can you build something to help us out?"

"I think. I'll need some time."

"Better make it fast. We don't know how much time we have."

 **A couple hours later...**

"Okay. I think it's ready." Rocky said as he put the screwdriver and wrench down.

"What's ready Rocky?"

"I call it the ID Maker. It's the solution to your ID problem."

"Fascinating Rocky!" Everest spoke. "How does it work?"

"First, you place a photo in the photo slot. Ryder?"

"Sure thing."

Ryder took a photo of Rocky and dressed him up as a Cashier. He then printed it out and handed it to Rocky.

"Thanks. Now watch."

All the pups, Ryder, and Robodog gathered around to watch Rocky's invention at work. He slipped the photo into the slot that said 'Insert photo here'. The photo then appeared on the screen.

"Then, you choose the job title you want, and any name you like. Then, press the 'Process ID' button."

He pressed the button and his ID was printed with the title Cashier and the 'Roscoe'. The ID then came out at the bottom slot.

"Voila. Proper ID."

"Rocky, you're amazing with gadgets."

"Thanks."

"If you pups make those ID Cards, you'll have to stick to the name you use to avoid blowing your cover."

"Got it."

Rubble was next to insert his photo and he picked the name 'Rudy'. Once his name was made, Marshall went third with the name 'Nell'. Everest made her ID card with the name 'Nancy'.

"All right, now that we have our IDs, we can get past the guard."

"I'm coming with you guys! I want to join in the action."

Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Everest left the Paw Patroller and went to the service entrance. When the guard stopped them again...

"Here you are sir. Proper Cashier IDs."

"Oh my, i'm glad to see you have them now."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us, we're needed in the restaurant. We're late as it is, right guys?"

"Agreed, Nancy."

"I understand. I won't keep you any longer. I'll keep your IDs on file for you."

The pups went into the carrier and it took all the way to the kitchen in the life-scale version of the Dog-bot. They entered the kitchen and saw the chef working on a dish. She didn't notice, so the pups kept quiet and left. They went through the double doors and came into the dining room. There were round tables everywhere, a chandelier hanging in the center, the whole floor had a fancy theme to it.

"Talk about fancy." Marshall whispered.

"Ah, Paw Patrol."

A big chair turned and Humdinger was sitting in it. The Kitten Catastrophe Crew came out of hiding and surrounded the pups. They were humanoid, just like the Paw Patrol. Another chair revealed a little roach with Napoleon attire.

"Glad you could make it. Meet my friend, Napoleon LeRoach. (laughs)"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Diabolical Debriefing

**Diabolical Plan**

The Paw Patrol had come face to face with Humdinger and Napoleon LeRoach. Right now, the pups were surrounded by the Kitten Catastrophe Crew.

"So SpyCorps' has sent the famous Paw Patrol to stop my plans for world domination."

"You bet they did." Marshall said bravely.

"Ha! If you pups are as smart as everyone says you are, i will explain our entire plan in nauseating details. You see, i reversed the scale on the S.M.E.L.L.Y. Evil Dogbot assembly instructions, and created a 1000/1 scale, fully functioning Evil Dogbot."

"You created a lifesize version of a toy Dogbot? What for?"

"Not only that, where do you think you can hide such a monstrosity?"

"Silly mutts." Humdinger laughed. "You're already standing in it."

The pups looked down and then Rocky realized it.

"Oh, i get it. You disguised the Evil Dogbot as the centerpiece for the World's Fair. We saw it when we first got here."

"Along with a revolving restaurant." Rubble added.

"One has to eat, no?"

"Just what do you plan to do with a giant Dogbot at the World's Fair?"

Then, Humdinger pulled out a remote and pressed the button.

"Observe, you meddling mutts. The means to world domination." (chuckles)

The table next to them opened up and displayed a miniature model of the World's Fair.

"Every single human and humanoid animal buying tickets, they have no idea that they're helping us with our sinister scheme. As they go through the turnstile, it winds up the highly advanced clockwork mechanism within the Evil Dogbot."

"When the 1,000,000th person/animal has passed through, the Dogbot, now wound to maximum capacity, will embark upon it's horrifying rampage of destruction."

The toy version LeRoach placed on the model took one step and fell on the table. It then started smoking.

"(fake scream)"

Humdinger pressed the button and the model was covered up.

"Once the Dogbot is unleashed, all the world's leaders will stand up and beg for mercy. The Dogbot can't be stopped either."

"Yes, it can. If you made a life scale version, the off switch is part of the Dogbot's inner clockwork mechanism."

"It can't be called off, because it has no Off Switch!"

"What?" The pups freaked.

"That's right, Paw Patrol, we've removed the Off Switch and hid it somewhere in the World's Fair, so cleverly, so subtly that you will never find it."

"That's what you think Humdinger." Everest challenged.

"Hmph." He scoffed and displayed the assembly instructions on a poster.

"Even if you pups find the Off Switch, you still the need Activation Code to turn the switch off!"

"Even if you had the Off Switch and the Activation Code, you could never hope to get past the diabolically clever security device located in the Evil Dogbot's Achilles Heel, which is the only way into the Dogbot's inner workings! It's hopeless, Messieurs et Mademoiselle le Pups! There's no way you can win!"

LeRoach and Humdinger: (evil laughter)

"You won't get away with this, Humdinger! LeRoach!"

"Oh, but we think we will Paw Patrol, and you won't be able to stop us." Humdinger said with a sinister tone and snapped his fingers.

"Adieu!"

One of the kittens pressed a button on a wristwatch resembling their 'Catastrophe Crew' symbol. A hole opened up in the ceiling right above the pups and started sucking them up one by one.

"Whoa!"

"Yikes!"

"Not good!"

"(yelps)"

* * *

 **The Mission Begins**

The pups went up through a tunnel to who knows where.

(robotic coughs)

The pups went through an opening and landed somewhere inside the Evil Dogbot. Everest came out first, then Rocky, then Rubble, and finally Marshall. The pups got up on their feet, dusted themselves off, and quickly got their bearings.

"Judging by those monstrous metallic molars, it looks like we're trapped in the Dogbot's mouth." Rocky deduced.

"Humiliating! We let those guys trap us like it was nothing." Rubble argued.

"That won't matter once we get out of here." Everest said and walked over to the teeth. "We have to get out of this cell so we can stop Humdinger and that Evil Roach."

Marshall came over to look through the gaps and saw something.

"(gasp) (grunts) (sighs)"

"Marshall, what are you doing?"

"There's a fire escape ladder right over there. If we can reach it... (grunts) (sighs) We can get out of here."

"We better call Ryder and tell him what happened."

Rubble pressed his SpyWatch and it flipped open. He pressed the silver paw to contact Ryder.

 _"Please Stand By."_

(static crackles)

 _"Hey Rubble, how's the mission progressing?"_

"Well, we have good news and bad news."

 _"What's the good news?"_

"The good news is that we know what Humdinger and LeRoach are up to. They plan to use a life-size version of the Dogbot and terrorize not just the World's Fair, but the whole world."

 _"Do you know how to stop it?"_

Rocky came over to Rubble to talk to Ryder.

"Remember the assembly instructions we gave you, Ryder? LeRoach said he and Humdinger removed the Off Switch and hid it somewhere in the park. We also need to know how to get the Activation Code and get past the Security system in the Dogbot's Achilles Heel."

"But the bad news, we can't do that right now because we've been trapped in the Dogbot's mouth."

 _"You pups need to find a way to make an exit. Once you do that, have someone come to Mobile Command Center."_

"Why?"

 _"Agent Walter Wireless has intercepted a Microfish message from Dotty Dash."_

"Where's it coming from?"

 _"It's coming from an Exhibit called 'Wee World' and it's located in the Fair grounds."_

"Huh, 'Wee World.' Sounds a litte silly." Rubble laughed.

 _"The message is staticy and Walter Wireless needs to get closer to hear it."_

"On it, Ryder. Just as soon as we get out of here first. One more thing. Can you keep track of the turnstile?"

 _"Why?"_

"Humding and LeRoach said that once 1,000,000 people and animals pass the turnstile, the Dogbot will start rampaging."

 _"A timer to help keep track. Will do, Rubble."_

"Thanks Ryder. Rubble out."

Once the transmission ended, the pups tried to think of a plan.

"I just can't reach the ladder, those molars are in the way."

"Now what?"

Rocky looked around for any method of escape and saw a cracked panel. He walked over and opened it up. He saw a few gears connected, some on the bottom of the panel and a lever. It was connected to the molars blocking the fire escape ladder.

"Looks like LeRoach's goons didn't follow the assembly instructions close enough. A few gears are out of place, but if i put the right ones in, we can escape."

"Really, Rocky?"

"When it comes to mechanics, i'm your pup."

Rocky got to work figuring out which gears were required and where they had to go. Once he got the last gear in, he pulled the lever and the gears started turning like clockwork.

"Got it!"

One of the molars went down and unblocked the ladder.

"Alright, Rocky!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Like they say, the 'tooth' shall set you free!" Marshall joked and the pups shared a laugh before going down the ladder. Rubble went first, Everest second, Rocky third, Marshall last. When each pup reached the end of the ladder, they jumped into the air and a building nearby had some vines growing on the roof. The vines were long enough for the pups to grab and swing down. Marshall however, got tangled up in the vines.

"Whoa!"

"Oh Marshall."

"Marshall, what are you doing?"

"Just... 'hanging' around."

(laughs)

"Silly Marshall."

The others helped untangle him and get him down.

"So what's the plan now?" Marshall said

"Ryder said that Walter Wireless needs to get to an exhibit called 'Wee World' to get a Microfish message from Dotty Dash."

"Rocky, you head over to the Mobile Command Center and get Walter. The rest of us will look around, see what intel we can gather, and guys we can't let LeRoach or Humdinger know we escaped." Rubble ordered

"Right!" The other pups said. Rocky immediately began making his way back to the entrance and came across the turnstyle.

"Hold up there sir. Do you have a stamp on your hand?"

"Uh, no. I don't."

"I'd better stamp your hand so you can get back into the fair."

"Okay."

Rocky held out his paw and the rooster stamped it with a stamp showing a bone.

"There you are, sir. Have a nice day."

"Cool, a bone. Thanks."

Rocky then left through the exit and could go back that way too. He then made his way to the Paw Patroller and Robodog opened the door.

"Rocky, thank goodness you're here dude."

"Why?"

Zuma grabbed Rocky's hand and quickly pulled him inside. He dragged his over to the ID Maker machine he built earlier. It was shaking and beeping.

"It's been like this since Rubble called, and we don't why."

Rocky was quick to look at the machine and see what the problem was. He then pressed a button and it blew up. The blast wasn't big, but it covered Rocky in smoke.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Rocky, are you okay?"

Ryder, Robodog, Skye, Chase, and Tracker came running to the explosion.

"Better than the machine. It was acting like it was because the machine was broken." He said flatly.

"Broken how? You made it yourself."

"I also made it in a hurry, so maybe i might have crossed a wrong wire or put a piece of equipment in the wrong spot."

"Looks like it's permanently out of service. Lucky thing you pups made ID's before it broke." Chase said and patted Rocky on the back. He then coughed up blank ID cards.

"Get yourself cleaned up Rocky and Walter will debrief you."

"Ok."

Rocky got himself cleaned up, even though he didn't like getting wet.

"Yuck, wet, wet, wet."

(giggles)

"You have to get wet when you clean up Rocky."

"Yeah well, I don't have to like it."

Once he was dry and dressed back in his outfit, he came to the front and saw Walter next to Ryder.

"Rocky, i've been waiting. SMELLY is up to their usual dirty bag of tricks i see."

Rocky held his paw near him and he hopped on it.

"Nice to meet you Walter. SpyCorps' top tracking bug. Glad to be working with you again."

Walter then hopped onto Rocky's nose.

"Likewise, though last time i ended up with a fever from being cat scratched."

"I didn't know that. Anyway, you said you picked up a Microfish message from Dotty Dash?"

"That's right, but all i could make out was something regarding an 'Off Switch Activation Code' before the signal went dead. I've got to find Dotty Dash, pups. This must be important. The signal was traced to an exhibit in the fair called Wee World."

"I heard, it sounds like your kind of place. Hop on board and i'll get you there."

"I'm in there like swim wear."

"Where have i heard that line before?" Rocky asked out loud as he pulled his tuxedo open and Walter hopped into a pocket. He then left the Mobile Command Center and went back into the fair.

* * *

 **Winding the clock back a little...**

"Rocky, you head over to the Mobile Command Center and get Walter. The rest of us will look around, see what intel we can gather, and guys we can't let LeRoach or Humdinger know we escaped." Rubble ordered

"Right!" The other pups said. Rocky immediately began making his way back to the entrance. Rubble, Everest, and Marshall then went into a fire hydrant which led to the Dogbot's foot. Immediately, a S.M.E.L.L.Y. bad guy, who was a rabbit, approached the wall and the pups took cover. The rabbit put on red glasses, breathed into a breath device, and it beeped. A secret door opened and he went inside.

"Hmm, that bad guy put on those glasses and breathed into that breath device."

"The glasses are still there, look."

Marshall pointed and they saw he dropped them. Marshall went over and picked them up.

"Think this door is the secret door Humdinger and LeRoach mentioned earlier?"

"There's no other secret door Marshall. But i can't see what's on this screen."

Marshall put on the rose tinted glasses, but he was too late.

"Ugh, missed it. I didn't see what was on the screen."

"We need to figure out what was on that screen. But how?"

"Let's look around the Fair. Maybe some other clues could pop up and answer this problem."

Until that was accomplished, the pups won't be able to get inside the DogBot.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Exploring Pt 1

**Exploring the Park Part 1**

The pups knew they had to get the Activation code, Off Switch, and figure out the breath device located in the Dogbot's Achilles Heel. Rocky was going to help Walter get into Wee World to get a message regarding the Off Switch Activation code.

"Okay, Wee World, Wee World. It sounds so silly when you say it out loud."

He saw a sign with a globe on it and it had an arrow pointing on it.

"Hmm, the museum is there, ice skating rink there and back that way is the exit/entrance to the fair. Maybe that path leads to Wee World."

Rocky followed the path and it led right to where he needed to go. The sign said 'Wee World'.

"Here we are. Now to get in."

Since the guard's back was turned, he didn't notice Rocky sneak by and flip the switch on the electric sign near the door from 'Closed' to 'Open'.

"Green means go!" He whispered.

He got back in front of the exhibit and walked to the door like normal.

"Hey! Where are you going? You can't go in unless the sign says 'Open' young pup."

"But the sign does say it's open."

The guard looked and was surprised.

"Well, well. So it does. Alright, you may enter."

"Thank you." He said and walked in.

"Whoa, so this is the Wee World exhibit. What's that?"

Rocky saw a dome housing a mini house exhibit. But when he tried to walk to it, he triggered an alarm.

(bell ringing)

"Uh-oh!"

But as quick as it started, it stopped too.

"Huh?"

He looked back at the exhibit and saw a trail of light surrounding the exhibit on the floor. He then looked in the direction of the alarm and saw it on the wall about the exit.

"Huh, maybe the lights on the ground are connected to the security system. I need a way to stop the alarm from ringing if i don't want to get in trouble."

Rocky began thinking of a way to disable the alarm and then an idea hit him.

(snap)

"Of course, the Spy Gadgets i created. I know which one might do the trick."

Rocky left the exhibit and made his way to the Paw Patroller aka Mobile Command Center. Once he was inside...

"Hey Rocky, what brings you back?"

"The Spy Gadget Vending Machine."

Rocky went over to it and began cycling through the gadgets until he came to a red wire with 2 clippers attached to each end.

"What's that gadget, dude?"

"It's called the Alarm Deactivator."

Ryder displayed the blueprint on the big screen for how it works.

"First, you turn off the alarm. Then, you plug one clipper into where the alarm signal is coming in. Then, place the other one to where the signal is going out. The signal then goes in circles inside the gadget, keeping the alarm from ever ringing."

"It just looks like a wire with two alligator clips on it."

"That's the thing about Spy Gadgets, Chase. They might look simple, but they're really complex."

Rocky pressed the button and it dropped into the open slot. He put it in his tuxedo and then left to go back to Wee World. Once inside, he hopped on the elevator platform he saw earlier and pressed the button. He then pressed another button which carried him all the way over to the alarm. He opened it up and saw the inner workings.

"Looks i need some sort of code to turn this off first before i can use the gadget. With the electricity running, i'll fry my fur."

Rocky could tell that colors were the code needed, but the 3 required colors he didn't know what they were.

"There's at least 3 slots for red, blue, green, white, and yellow, so that's a good..." (counts to himself) "Ah! One too many combinations to count."

Rocky stood there, racking his brain, trying to figure out how to disable the alarm and he looked back at the exhibit.

"Of all the bad things to- huh?"

He noticed the floor lights had the same colors like in the alarm. When the lights matched the floor, first they turned blue, then yellow, then white. Then it would repeat.

"Blue, yellow, white. Blue, yellow, white. Could that be the code?"

Rocky tried the pattern and to his surprise, it worked. The electricity stopped flowing, and a timer began beeping.

"Yes! That's the code. Now to plug these clips in."

Rocky plugged the left clip onto the peg of the bell icon on the left side. He then followed the wire and placed the right clip on the match peg of the wire.

"Good, that ought to keep things quiet for now."

He then moved the platform back to the ground and walked over to the exhibit. The alarm didn't go off when he stepped on the line.

"Yes, the Alarm Deactivator is working."

When he got to the exhibit...

"Wow, that's small. Really small." He then pulled Walter Wireless out of his tuxedo. "Here you go, Walter. It's up to you to find Dottie Dash, the Microfish now."

"You can count on me, Rocky."

Walter hopped off his hand and into the display.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Walter Wireless hopped out into the display. His mission was to find Dottie Dash. He saw a house in the display, but it was up high and in the middle of a body of water. Luckily, there was a car modified like a boat that could take him to the house. It had wheels like a car, and a sail like a sailboat.

"This car is my ticket inside the Dream House, and the only way to travel."

He hopped in and used the anchor inside to pull the lever. He pulled the anchor back in just in time before the car started moving. Once he got to the front door, he hopped through and came into the living room. There were also three buttons: one for the TV, one for the stairs, and one for an elevator. Walter Wireless needed the stairs so he pressed the button. When the staircase emerged from above, the TV blocked them and they retracted.

"Better move the TV first."

He pressed that button and the TV moved away. He then made the stairs appear and he went up. He came into the kitchen and there were two buttons: one for the door and one for the fridge. He pressed the fridge and it moved out of the way. Walter then pressed the button for the door and hopped over, only to stop when he saw the gap. He went back to the living room, pressed the elevator button and went back up to cross it. Once he arrived in the bedroom...

"My instinct tells me i'm getting closer to Dottie Dash's location."

There was a button for the TV on the dresser and two buttons for the drawers; one for the top drawer and one for the bottom.

"I can open the drawers with these buttons, but will they sort my socks?" He flatly joked

After opening the drawers like stairs, he pressed the TV button.

"The 74 million dollar question is: who invented the retractable TV?"

He hopped over the dresser, across the bed, and down a staircase.

"Around, and around and down, this is Walter Wireless."

He arrived in the bathroom and pressed a button which put away the sink.

"Euraka!"

He then hopped across and found Dotte Dash, the Microfish.

"Walter! I'm glad you found me. I've been on surveillance here in Wee World, searching the airwaves for anything suspicious. I intercepted a .L.L.Y. message that has to do with some activation code. My equipment went on the fritz before i could get the whole message to you at SpyCorps, but i think it's really important."

"I'm sure it is, but if it was a radio message, how do you know it smelled bad?"

"Not smelly, 'S.M.E.L.L.Y.' as in the:

Society of

Meaningless

Evil

Larceny

Lying and

Yelling."

"Oh right, our evil nemesis." Walter added "So what was the rest of the message? I need to transmit it to the Paw Patrol right away."

"Of course, the Activation Code is..."

* * *

 **A few seconds later, back with Rocky...**

Rocky was waiting patiently for Walter to get to Dottie Dash for the message. Soon...

(beeping)

"Huh?"

Rocky pressed his SpyWatch and it flipped open.

 _"Please Stand By..."_

(static crackles)

 _"Come in, Rocky."_

"Loud and clear, Walter. Did you find Dottie Dash?"

 _"I did. I'm going to transmit the Activation Code Dottie intercepted to you via the SpyWatch. Stay tuned."_

Rocky's SpyWatch started printing out the Activation Code for the Evil Dogbot. The code was Pinapple, Orange, Grape.

"Got it Walter, and great job Dottie."

 _"Thanks Rocky, the rest up to you pups now."_ She said.

 _"Good luck Paw Patrol. This is Walter Wireless signing off."_

"Good. One objective down. Now that we have the Activation Code, i better reunite with the others and deliver the good news. I'll also tell Ryder at Command Center. LeRoach and Humdinger won't know what hit them."

Rocky left the exhibit to reunite with the others.

 **Meanwhile...**

As for LeRoach and Humdinger, they were staring at the Fair from a window in the dining room inside the Dogbot. At the turnstyle counter, it was up to 463.

"This is great. The Paw Patrol is trapped and they won't be able to stop us from executing our Master Plan." Humdinger said in a sinister tone. As for LeRoach, he was deep in thought. He was thinking back to when he was a kid at the World's Fair.

"LeRoach?!" Humdinger spoke getting his attention.

"What? What is it?"

"What's your intentions for using the Evil Dogbot?"

"That's related to a painful past of mine as a kid. I had been waiting in line for over 12 hours to ride the ride: Famous French Pastries of the Past. A cream filled adventure. It was the highlight of the Fair."

Kid LeRoach was so excited to get on, but when the attendant got a good look at him, he refused to let Kid LeRoach get on.

"The attendant refused to let me on because i was not tall enough to go through the turnstile... the turnstile."

Kid LeRoach got angry while the other, taller kids laughed at him.

"I vowed that one day it would be i who would do the laughing."

Unable to contain it any longer, he started laughing

(evil laughing)

"I am laughing. HAHA, see it is I who is laughing. Yes, very soon the Evil Dogbot will be fully wound and without the Off Switch, there will be no way for anyone to stop me from crushing all the turnstiles and conquering the world."

LeRoach and Humdinger: (evil laughter)

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Exploring Pt 2

**Exploring the Park Part 2**

The Paw Patrol was one step closer to stopping Humdinger and LeRoach. Rocky delivered Walter Wireless to the Wee World exhibit and he located Dottie Dash. She gave Walter who then passed to Rocky the Activation Code for the Off Switch of the Evil Dogbot. Rocky left the exhibit to reunite with the others.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Rocky."

"What's up?"

"One Off Switch Activation Code at your service." He said as he held the strip which had the code on it.

"Alright!"

"(howls)"

"Way to go Rocky!"

"Thanks. Now we just have to get the Off Switch and get inside the Evil Dogbot."

"Well, there's a breath device next to the secret passage and when you breath on it, it opens up."

"Problem is, when we tried it, it rejected our breath and we don't know what it wants to smell."

"Well, let's save that for last. If we go in, we should have the Off Switch and the Activation Code together." Rocky suggested.

"Agreed."

The pups then discussed their next move. They decided to head through a door with a leaf on the front and they went up in an elevator. When they came out, there was a female ladybug tending to all the plants inside the area. It was so massive, it looked like a jungle instead of a garden.

"Excuse me." Everest spoke. The ladybug turned around and saw the pups. "Is this a plant exhibit?"

"Not quite. This is Plant World. I am Madame Ladybug, the slightly irritated owner of Plant World."

"Is something wrong, Madame Ladybug?" Marshall asked

"Yes, my dear. Instead of the beauteous red rose i ordered, I've been sent a mutant Venus Flytrap by Napoleon LeRoach."

"Nice cage though." Rubble mentioned

"A locked cage for which i have no combination. On top of it all, this Venus Flytrap has something in its mouth."

"The Off Switch!" Marshall said excited.

"Clever of Humdinger and LeRoach to put it in the Flytrap's mouth."

"We need to get a rose for Madam Ladybug, and get that cage opened."

"What if we split up: one group can focus on getting the rose, the other can focus on opening the cage."

"Right."

The pups split up into two groups: Marshall and Everest, Rubble and Rocky. Rubble and Rocky were gonna figure out how to crack the cage open, Marshall and Everest were gonna look for a rose. They went looking around the park and saw an ice skating rink nearby.

"Oooh, ice skating."

"Everest, we don't have time to be ice skating for fun. We have a job to do."

"It'll only be for a minute."

She was quick to head off into the ice rink. Marshall followed her into the rink as they saw a big rink of ice and crowd that looked even bigger. They saw a moose, flamingo, and pig skating on the rink. When the stopped in the center, she began spinning around and when she slowed down, one of her skates was on her head. The audience applauded her performance and so did the pups. Then, Marshall and Everest saw a rose land in front of her. She picked up the rose and skated away.

"Marshall, did you see that? She got a rose."

"Yeah, maybe if we ice skate, we can get one too."

"Thanks. I give to skaters who do a perfect Single Skate routine."

"Huh, some new faces."

The pups looked and saw the pig coming to them.

"Haven't seen you around."

"We're looking around the fair. I saw this ice rink and wanted to try some skating."

"Yeah, it looks like fun." Marshall said and went closer to the ice, but the pig stopped him.

"Hold on sugar, you can't go on the ice unless you have skates."

"Really?"

"It's a rule."

They turned and saw a goat on a very tall stand with a sac full of roses.

"You can't go on, unless you have skates."

"Right, sorry."

"Those are some nice roses."

"Thanks. I throw them to ice skaters who do a perfect Single Snow-boot routine."

"Hmm."

"Everest, what are you making that sound for?"

"I have an idea. Come on."

She grabbed Marshall's paw and pulled him out of the rink.

* * *

 **Winding the clock back a bit...**

"What if we split up: one group can focus on getting the rose, the other can focus on opening the cage."

"Right."

The pups split up into two groups: Marshall and Everest, Rubble and Rocky. Rubble and Rocky were gonna figure out how to crack the cage open, Marshall and Everest were gonna look for a rose.

Rubble and Rocky separated from Marshall and Everest and went north of the park.

"So any ideas on how to open that cage, Rocky?"

"It's a combination lock, so we need to find something, anything that can give us the combination. But where is the question?"

Soon, they heard their SpyWatches ringing.

"Ryder needs us!" They both said. They were quick to activate their watches.

 _"Please stand by."_

(static crackles)

" _Pups, Ryder here. An informant has a hot tip about the Off Switch and is waiting for you at the Food of the Future exhibit. Ask for the candy apple."_

Just then, Rubble's tummy rumbled a bit.

 _"I heard your stomach, Rubble."_

"Hungry, Rubble?"

"Maybe." He said in a joking tone. (chuckles)

"We'll check it out Ryder."

 _"Good, Ryder signing off."_

(click)

"Off we go then. Who knows, maybe it'll help us with the combination lock."

So Rocky and Rubble went to the Food of the Future exhibit. Inside there was an elderly bird lady, an audience of humans and humanoid animals chattering, and a stage for performances. There was also a ring of food surrounding the lady, and everything was on sticks. A hamburger, hot dog, ice cream, donut, popsicle, and a candy apple.

"Thinks that our contact, Rocky?"

"Maybe. If it is, she'll know why we're here when we ask for the candy apple. Especially in a crowded place like this."

Rocky then took a couple steps closer and she made eye contact with him.

"I'd like a candy apple please." He asked

"Certainly sir. Here at Food at the Future, all food is on sticks. It allows you to enjoy your favorite foods without using a knife or fork, or having to stop what you're doing. Here you go, a free candy apple on a stick sample."

She handed it over to Rocky.

"Okay, i have it with me now."

"Isn't that grand? Only one candy apple per customer. Now run along and enjoy the fair, pumpkin."

"O-kay."

Rocky then walked back to Rubble.

"Weird, either she didn't recognise me..."

"Or maybe she wants us to come back later, when there are less people around here."

"So now what?"

Rubble grabbed the candy apple from Rocky.

"Well, can't let this delicious free treat go to waste."

He was about to take a bite when a worm popped out of the apple.

"Watch what you're doing! You want to give me a coronary?"

"Linnie! What are you doing here?" Rubble whispered. Rocky saw the worm too.

"Rubble, he's the informant. That's why Ryder told us to get the candy apple, cause he was hiding in it."

"Really, well what info do you have for us?"

"Listen carefully pups, there are spies everywhere so don't look directly at me."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rubble whispered to Rocky

"Keep looking at me and walk to the exit."

Rocky put one hand on Rubble's back and guided him to the exit. As they walked, Linnie kept talking.

"This leaf contains the information you pups need for your mission."

Rocky extended his hand over to the candy apple, Linnie took the leaf off the apple and put it in his paw.

"I can't read this, it's too small."

"I wrote this with my teeth. What more do you want from me?"

He then looked around for a second.

"I got to split. People are looking at you pups walking away. Throw me in the dumpster."

"Along with the candy apple?"

"Yes."

(groans)

"Suit yourself."

Rocky grabbed the candy apple and threw him into the dumpster as they walked past it.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! I'm alright. Save yourself." He said. It was loud enough for the pups to hear, but not for anybody in the audience.

(whimpers)

"We'll get something to eat later Rubble."

"So how can we read this leaf?"

"There was a giant magnifying glass back at Plant World. If we hold it under that, we'll see what's on here."

So, they went back to Plant World and held the leaf under the glass. Madame Ladybug looked on as well.

"I can see a circle, diamond, and star on this leaf. How does this help us with our problem?"

Rocky looked back at the Venus Flytrap, and when he looked at the lock, he saw something on the lock. He went closer and closer and saw three circles on that leaf.

"Rubble, that leaf was giving us the combination of the lock on this cage."

"Really? How did you-know-who know the combination?"

"We can think on that later. Tell me the shapes again, from left to right."

"Okay. The shapes are a circle on the left, a diamond in the middle, and a star on the right."

(click)

"Got it! It's open!"

"Oh thank you, pups. Now if only i had a beauteous red rose to get rid of that atrocious Flytrap."

"Our friends will take care of that problem."

 **Back with Marshall and Everest...**

Marshall was heading to a tent where Bea Bear was while Everest went to get a gadget from Mobile Command Center.

"Hello, my name's Marshall."

"Nice to meet you sweetie, I'm Bea Bear. I'm handing out free massages here at the World's Fair."

"Cool. I wanted to ask you something important: do you know anything about an ice skating move named the 'Single Snow-boot routine'?"

Right away, Marshall felt himself get picked up into the air.

"Whoa!"

"You look tense, sugar."

She then dropped him onto the table. Quite literally.

"OOF!"

"Let me give you a massage!"

She started on drumming her hands on his back and then she said...

"I tell you kiddo, I did the Single Snow-boot routine as the Masked She Bear. In fact, that move is fully illustrated in the latest edition of Skater's Weekly magazine in a colored diagram and everything."

She then pulled it off of a shelf from behind and showed Marshall the page it was on.

"Colored diagram? Can I have that please?"

"It's all yours sweetie."

She tore it out and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Thank you." He said muffled. He was then picked up and placed back standing on the ground. He then placed the diagram inside his tuxedo. "Thanks for the massage too."

"After that, you should feel like a whole new pup."

Marshall smiled and left the tent to meet up with Everest, after getting his hand stamped.

"Awesome! A bone."

"Have a nice day."

He went through the exit and met up with Everest outside the Paw Patroller.

"Hey Everest, I got a diagram with detailed instructions and everything."

"Great, that'll go perfectly with these."

She held up a pair of skates. One of which had a slot with green and red lights on it.

"These are Spy Skates. Put that diagram in here and the skates will do all the rest."

"Cool, then maybe I could do this move."

"Why not? Come on, let's go."

She grabbed his paw and pulled him along back to the ice rink. Once they got there, Marshall slipped on the skates and pulled the diagram out of his tuxedo.

"I really hope this works. I have two left paws."

"Don't worry Marshall, they'll work."

Everest then went somewhere. Marshall looked down at the skates and gulped. He then slipped the diagram into the slot on the skates and then he went to the ice. The lights went dark, until a spotlight appeared directly on Marshall.

 _'_ _Here I go!'_

Marshall began skating on the ice and he was surprisingly very good at it.

 _'I'm doing it, I'm doing it!'_

Marshall smiled as he skated, spun, and leaped on the ice performing his routine. He stopped in the center of the ice rink. He then did a Triple Lutz and two cartwheels.

"Now, for the finale!" He said and spun around on the spot. As he was spinning, he lifted one leg up and took the skate off his foot, onto his head. As he slowed down, the audience could he was balancing the skate on his hand.

(audience cheers)

The crowd was going wild, cheering, jeering, whistling, and yelling until they couldn't anymore. Cameras were flashing rapidly as Marshall made his finishing pose. Just then, the skates blew up.

"Aw man, I was so good I burned the skates out. Oh well, I don't need them anymore for now."

The goat watching was tearing up in the eyes at Marshall's performance.

"You did it kid! I haven't an amazing performance like that in years."

He then tossed a red rose in front of Marshall.

"Thanks! What a beautiful red rose."

He then started skating back to the entrance, or rather tried to.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

When Marshall got back, he tripped and tossed the rose up into the air.

"(gasp) The rose!"

Just as it came down, he saw Everest grab it before it hit the floor.

"Gotcha!"

"Phew! Nice catch, Everest."

"Nice performance, Marshall. Now come on, Madame Ladybug needs this rose!"

Everest and Marshall went back to Plant World where Rocky and Rubble were waiting outside.

"Hey guys, did you get red rose yet?"

Everest held up the rose they got.

"Perfect!"

The pups went in.

"Madam, would this rose be satisfying for you?"

"Yes, oh thank you, my dearies. I'll just replace that atrocious flytrap with this beauteous rose."

She put the flower in a vase filled with water, took the flytrap out of the cage and put the rose in it.

"We can take that flytrap off your hands for you."

"How polite, you pups obviously have home training."

"Yeah, we are house broken."

"I'll carry it." Rubble offered. Once the pups left, they decided to debrief at Mobile Command Center.

"Great job pups, you're making progress." Ryder spoke

"Not fast enough, the number's rising. Soon the Evil Dogbot will fully operable."

"How can we get this flytrap to spit out the OFF Switch?" Rubble asked. He was trying to pull it out, but to no avail.

"Sometimes, people and animals know more than they are telling you. You just have to get them to open up."

"Huh? What does that mean, Ryder?"

"It means you have to find a way to force the flytrap to open up, Marshall."

"Oh."

"We'll think of something. But first, we have to figure out how to get past the security system inside the Dogbot's heel."

Time is of the essence. The sooner the pups could figure that out, the closer they'll get to stop Humdinger and LeRoach."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Getting Inside the Dogbot

**Making Progress**

The pups were in Mobile Command Center trying to figure out what their next move was going to be. Rubble was trying to force the flytrap's mouth open to get the Off Switch out of it's mouth, but to no avail.

"(grunts) Spit... it... out! (grunts)"

"Rubble, it won't budge dude."

"But this plant has the Off Switch we need to stop Humdinger and LeRoach."

"If you can give it something else to munch on, it should open up wide." Zuma suggested.

"So it has to smell a certain something."

"Yeah, but we didn't catch it back at the Dogbot, so we don't know what it wants to smell." Rocky said to Ryder

"Breath devices have to smell a certain type of food. I doubt the pup treats you all eat will be accepted."

"But how can we figure out what it wants? We can't see what's on the screen unless we wear those rose-tinted glasses and we only have one pair."

"Yeah, and if we wait for a SMELLY agent to show up, we'd have to go into hiding to avoid getting caught."

"Maybe, if you pups spy on it from a distance, when an enemy agent shows up and breathes, you can see what's on the screen."

"Great idea, Ryder."

"But where can we spy on it without getting caught?" Marshall asked

"I don't know, let's see."

Ryder pressed a few buttons on the dash and a screen came out. Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall were on the same side as the screen. Chase, Skye, Tracker, and Everest were behind it so they couldn't see, but could still hear.

"You got any ideas?" Everest asked

"Nothing yet."

Ryder and the pups looked all over the map for an idea on how to get past the breath device.

"Ryder, look there!"

"Where Marshall?"

Marshall pointed to the northeast part of the park. There was an elevator that could take guests towards a telescope in the picture.

"What is it Marshall?"

"A telescope, Chase! If you pups use the glasses and look through the telescope, you should see what appears on the device."

"Great idea, Marshall."

"Thanks, Rubble. (giggles)"

"All right then, Marshall. You go head to the telescope and see if you can spy on the breath device."

"You got it, Ryder."

Marshall then left Mobile Command Center and made his way through the park.

"Okay, it's located at the back of the park. I remember Plant World and if I go this way..."

Marshall made his way past Plant World to the spot where Rocky and Rubble met with Linnie at Food of the Future. He then went left and came to a stadium where a daredevil was standing.

"Huh, 'The Amazing Caped Cod''

"I used to be the Amazing Caped Cod, but ever since I lost my lucky clear goggles, I've had to wear these dark goggles. They're so dark though, I keep missing the target."

"How about lending me those dark goggles?"

"Since I don't have my lucky clear goggles, I need something to wear for my act."

"Oh, okay then. Bye!"

Marshall went to the elevator which took him all the way up to the telescope.

"Wow, this telescope up close actually looks like binoculars."

Marshall pulled out the glasses and put them on.

"Cool, everything looks so red. Just like my tuxedo. (giggles)"

Marshall looked into the telescope and it was pointed at the center of the park. He turned it and he was staring at the secret entrance.

"There's the entrance, but I don't see anything on the screen or any bad guys."

A few seconds later, a bad guy showed up and breathed into the device.

"(gasp) A bad guy! What's he breathing?"

Just then, an image appeared on screen. It showed an onion on screen.

"An onion? Bleh! Who eats onions? They make your breath smell bad. I better tell Ryder."

Marshall activated his SpyWatch and pressed the silver paw.

 _"Please Stand By"_

(static crackles)

 _"How's the mission going Marshall?"_

"I saw the picture that appeared on the breath device. It looked an onion in a pie pan."

 _"That's called 'Onion Delight', Marshall. You pups have to eat Onion Delight in order to get through. Head back to Mobile Command Center."_

"On it."

(click)

Marshall backed up and the glasses flew off.

"Oops! Didn't mean to drop the glasses."

Marshall then went down the elevator and back to Command Center. Rubble was still trying to open the plant.

"(pants) This flytrap just won't open up."

"Rubble still trying to open the Venus Flytrap?"

"Yeah, and not having much success at that." Chase answered.

"Remember the chef we passed in the Dogbot's Restaurant? We can ask the lady in there for Onion Delight."

"Great idea, Everest. But you pups better be careful, Humdinger and LeRoach will be nearby."

"Right Ryder."

Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Everest left and went through the service entrance into the kitchen. They saw the same female bull working there still.

"Excuse me."

"Hmm?"

"Ma'am, do you know how we can make Onion Delight?"

"Why, I won the French Cooking Medal of Honor for my Onion Delight. I could make it for you dearies, that is if I could. Right now I only have one onion."

"Can't you make it with the one onion you do have?" Rocky asked

"Good heavens no! A proper Onion Delight requires two onions. If you dearies could help me and find me another onion, I'd could make you my famous Onion Delight."

She then handed them the onion she had. The pups then left back the way they came and deliberated.

"How can we find another onion? We didn't see one back at the Food of the Future exhibit."

"No, but maybe there's a way to create an onion."

"Create an onion?" Marshall said confused

"Follow me."

Rocky led the pups as they went to the back of the Fair. They came up to a building that said 'Food Cloning' next to the entrance. On the top of it, there was a double helix sign.

"Huh, 'Food Cloning'"

"If we could actually clone food here, we'd never run out of pup treats or liver sausages." Rubble said excitedly. He could just imagine the endless food supply.

"Oh, Rubble." Everest laughed and pulled him along. Inside, it looked what the pups expected. It was a laboratory on the inside. There were two sheep, each of them at a computer. There was also a big device with two laser pointers aimed at a stump each.

"(clears throat) Excuse me" Rocky said to get their attention.

"Welcome to..."

"'Ewe..."

"Clone..."

Both: "It' where you get two..."

"Two..."

"Two..."

Both: "For the price of one."

Both: "Baahaa!" They laughed at their own little joke.

"Uhh, i'm confused now." Marshall said

"Stereo sheep. They finish each others words and sentences, sometimes together."

"I'm Doll."

"I'm Lee."

Doll was the sheep on the left computer, Lee was on the right side.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rocky, this is Rubble, that's Marshall, and that's Everest. We have an onion and-"

Lee: "Don't come running to us..."

"With your troubles."

"I think they want us to clone it, Doll."

"Very well, Lee, you do the honors."

"No, after you. I insist."

"No please, after you."

"I'll do it." Everest volunteered and she walked up to the machine with the onion on Doll's side.

Both: "Don't touch that!" They freaked and Doll snatched the onion from Everest. She placed it on the stump and the sheep turned on the machine as it zapped the onion and created an exact copy over to Lee's side.

Doll: "Isn't..."

Lee: "That..."

Both: "Amazing."

They tossed the onions and Rocky and Everest caught them.

"Yeah, but can it do liver sausages?" Rubble asked

"You can always tell when a customer's not going to buy, Lee."

"You speak the truth, Doll."

The pups then left and went back to the chef.

"Here you are ma'am, two big juicy onions."

"Wonderful! How exciting that you found two so identical. They appear to be EXACTLY alike."

"Who knows?" Marshall said as he and the other pups looked at each other and winked. The chef didn't notice because she was adding the ingredients and then started mixing the food.

"The secret of gourmet cooking is careful mixing of only the finest ingredients."

"Well, we're about to get a chance to try that out."

The chef then placed the dish into the oven and when it was done, she pulled it out of the onion.

"Voila!"

She scooped a spoonful and gave Rubble a taste first. Then Rocky, then Everest, and finally Marshall.

"Mbfthfthfth!"

"Oh thank you."

After they swallowed, they each gave her a smile. When she turned and went back to her original cooking, the pups looked at each other and silently made a 'Bleh!' face. It wasn't as good as they thought since this was onions.

"Let's go!" Everest whispered and they went back to World's Fair entrance.

"Yuck! That was disgusting."

"I need pup treats to wash out that disgusting taste."

"Maybe Ryder can spare us some once this mission is over."

"Bad taste aside, we can now enter inside the Dogbot."

"Hopefully, we can find something inside to open up this stubborn flytrap and get the Off Switch out of it."

The pups went back to the Dogbot's Achilles Heel and checked to make sure it was clear.

"All clear!" Everest whispered

Each of the pups breathed into the breath device and it accepted their breath. Once each pup got in, they looked for a hiding spot and scouted the immediate area. Nobody was around to catch them.

"This must be the Dogbot's belly."

"At least we're one step closer to stopping LeRoach and Humdinger."

"We should hurry too. Time's running out!"

The pups had no idea. While they were running around getting the Off Switch and Activation Code, the number had risen drastically to 498,749.

"Look at them!"

"(chuckles) Those fools have no idea that by simply entering the fair, they're helping us with our World Domination Plans." Humdinger laughed while fiddling with his mustache.

"As they enter the fair, they pass through the turnstile which rotates a series of gears beneath the admissions gate. These gears in turn rotate a giant underground threadscrew that passes below the fair to the base of our cleverly disguised Evil Dogbot. From there another series of gears turn spinning the driveshaft which turn, yet more gears that wind up the massive spring that will power the unstoppable Evil Dogbot!"

"When the 1,000,000th customer tourist comes through the turnstile, the Evil Dogbot will be fully wound!"

"Those meddling mutts won't be able to stop it once the Dogbot's unleashed! We'll take over the unsuspecting world and conquer it in the name of SMELLY!"

(evil laughing)

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	7. Nearing the Endgame

**Exploring the Dogbot**

The pups were inside the Evil Dogbot. They had to figure out how to get the Off Switch out of the Flytrap's mouth and deactivate the canine mechanism. The pups split up and Rocky and Everest went up via a handle crank. When they reached an opening, they let go and grabbed onto the edge. When all was clear, they climbed up and scouted the spot.

"Small space around here."

"Yeah, and look here."

Rocky was looking through a window at what looked like a machine. But the window was tinted, so not much could be seen.

"Wonder what that machine does."

"If I'm right, the secret passage brought us from the foot all the way to the stomach and heart of the Dogbot."

"Really?"

"Possibly."

"Well let's see."

Everest went to the door, but came up on a machine first. It had a spot shaped as a hand.

"So I put my paw here and..."

She placed her paw on the machine and it scanned her. It then showed a picture of LeRoach.

"LeRoach?"

BUZZ! BUZZ!

'Have a nice day!' was displayed on the screen and then a boxing glove shot out of the machine. Everest managed to duck just at the last second to dodge it.

"Yikes! That was close."

"Yeah. So if we want to get there, we need a copy of LeRoach's fingerprint."

"But how can we do that? We can't just ask LeRoach for his fingerprint."

"No, but maybe we can steal it."

"Steal it?"

"Yeah."

 **Flashback...**

 _"Back at Mobile Command Center, I saw a utensil kit in the Vending Machine. A spoon and a fork. Ryder told me that was the Fingerprint Replication Utensil Kit."_

Rocky was cycling through the gadgets and asked Ryder about it and Ryder pulled out a blueprint with the instructions on it.

Ryder: _"You place the fork onto whatever meal you want. Then, when someone grabs the fork, their fingerprint is scanned and copied, then transferred onto the spoon. Thus, having a perfect fingerprint copy."_

 **End of flashback**

"At first, I didn't think we'd need it, but now we do."

"Yeah, if it can help us get past that machine, we definitely need it."

"Let's go then."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Marshall and Rubble...**

They went left when the pups split up. Marshall and Rubble went up a steep path, with a little help from rocket shoes sitting around, and came across two doors on separate sides. They also saw a window which looked into a room filled with Flytraps and a giant jar filled to the brim with flies.

"Whoa, look at all those flytraps Rubble."

"I'm looking at the giant jar. With all those flies, this flytrap won't be able to resist them."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"I think we have to go this way."

The pups went to the door on the right, but when it opened up a blinding light emerged.

"Aaah!"

"I can't see!"

Once the door closed and the light dimmed, Rubble and Marshall waited for their vision to come back.

"Whoa, talk about bright."

"Yeah, we can't go in there as long as that light's on. We have to either shield our eyes with goggles, or cut it off."

"What about this button?"

Marshall pointed to a button next to the window.

"I don't know Marshall. We don't know what that button does."

"Only one way to find out."

Marshall pressed the button without hesitation and the jar in the room opened up. Marshall and Rubble heard all the flies buzzing about and the flytraps started chomping away. Before they knew it, all the flies were gone, and the jar was filled up with new flies.

"Oh, so that's what that button does."

"That won't help us with the bright light problem."

"Let's try investigating the other door."

Rubble went to the left door and opened it up, but quickly closed it.

"Shh!"

He put the flytrap down and then slowly cracked the door open. He and Marshall peeked through the crack and they saw a croc worker working on a communication device. It was similar to the one Dottie Dash was using. They waited until they heard a beep. The conveyor belt behind the croc had signaled that a finished device came down. Once he turned his back, Rubble and Marshall quietly snuck in and closed the door. Then, they slowly made their way behind a pipe. Rubble waited for an opening and leapt behind some barrels while Marshall stayed put.

"Rubble, there's a ladder." Marshall silently mouthed and pointed.

"Let me know when it's safe to go ahead."

Marshall watched and waited until another device came down. The same routine happened and when the croc turned his back to Rubble without noticing, Marshall signaled for Rubble to move on. Rubble made a b-line for the ladder and climbed it in seconds. He then hid behind another pipe and scouted the area. The top half of the conveyor belt was there and behind was a switch with the words 'Fast' and 'Slow' written on it.

"That must be the switch for the conveyor belt. If I speed up the process, maybe Marshall and I can grab the goggles that croc was wearing. But I better make sure none of the workers see me head for the switch."

Rubble waited until none of the workers were right above the switch and he made his move. He hid behind the belt and flipped the switch up from 'Slow' to 'Fast'. The belt then began to speed up and so did the devices coming out too.

"Now to check on Marshall."

Rubble hid back behind the pipe and when the coast was clear, he went down the ladder just to see Marshall snatch up the clear goggles and then the pups left.

"All right, we have the goggles."

"But these are clear, Marshall. We need goggles that can block the light."

"Don't worry, I know where to get a pair. Be right back."

 **Meanwhile...**

Rocky and Everest were in the kitchen where the chef was, but she was a little dirsturbed.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't have a single fork for Mister LeRoach's dinner, and he gets so surly when he has to wait for his food."

"Wait a minute, you're saying that's-"

"LeRoach's dinner? Couldn't be."

"Yes, spit roasted Boot Bernaise."

"Don't tell me... the sauce isn't..."

"Oh, yes it is."

"Ugh, i'm gonna be sick."

"Now where are those forks?"

"We brought one."

"Yeah, right here."

Everest pulled it out of her tuxedo.

"A fork?! I've been looking all over for one."

"After our last visit, I thought there might be a time you would need a spare utensil."

"Thank you!"

She then went over to the boot and stuck the fork in it.

"I better get this spit roasted Boot Bernaise out to Napoleon LeRoach before he starts acting like a heel!"

She the quickly left to LeRoach.

"Once LeRoach grabs that fork, we'll have a perfect copy of his finger print on this spoon."

In the dining room, the Chef set the dish in front of LeRoach. His eyes lit up with glee.

"Mmmmmmm. Spit Roasted Boot Bernaise. My favorite dish."

"This boot was made for eating!"

"That's just what i'll do!"

"Pretty soon that boot is going to be inside of you."

LeRoach never knew that his fingerprint was copied when he grabbed the fork. The results showed up on the spoon.

"Got it. Now let's hope Marshall and Rubble got the Off Switch out of that Venus Flytrap by now."

"Let's go back."

The duo left to go back inside the Dogbot's inner workings. When they got there, they went up the left path and saw Rubble.

"Where's Marshall?"

The door opened up and a bright light appeared. When the door closed, everyone opened their eyes and Marshall was there.

"Hey Everest. Hi Rocky. I got the plant placed Rubble."

"I saw that Marshall. Now for the moment we've been waiting for."

Rubble pressed the button and the giant jar opened up. All the flies came out, and the flytraps started snapping away. The Flytrap with the Off Switch spit out the device and ate the flies too.

"I'll get the Off Switch."

Marshall put on the dark goggles he got after trading the clear ones for Caped Cod's dark goggles. He went and got the Off Switch and then reunited with the pups.

"Alright! We got the Off Switch and the Activation Code. Now what?"

"We think there's a room where the Off Switch goes. We couldn't get there because the door is locked and LeRoach's fingerprint is needed, but we got his fingerprint another way."

Rocky pulled out the spoon he was carrying.

"A spoon?"

"How is that gonna help us?"

"It's a fingerprint replicator gadget. Rocky placed the fork in a meal made for LeRoach. When LeRoach grabbed the fork, his fingerprint was copied onto the spoon. LeRoach doesn't even know it."

"Cool! Let's go stop the Dogbot."

The pups raced back to the fingerprint machine. Unbeknownst to the Paw Patrol, the number on the turnstile skyrocketed up to 948,747.

"I can feel it now, our Evil Dogbot coming alive and taking the world." Humdinger laughed

"We will be unstoppable, for who or what can possibly stand up to the onslaught of a big giant mechanical dog robot?"

"Our supreme machine of menace will march across the surface of the earth and claim it in the name of S.M.E.L.L.Y."

"People will shout my name to the skies: LEROACH! LEROACH! LEROACH!"

"Without the Off Switch, and those pesky mutts out of the way, nothing can stop us now."

"All the world leaders will sit up and beg for mercy."

(evil laughter)

Once the last of the Paw Patrol got in front of the machine,Rocky put the spoon on the device. It scanned the spoon and recognized the fingerprint, LeRoach's fingerprint.

 _"Welcome"_ it said and the door opened.

"All right, we're in."

"Let's hurry."

The pups went inside and just as Rocky and Everest predicted, the machine they saw was exactly where the Off Switch goes. There were also three pictures, each one had a pineapple on and two arrows on each side of each picture. The Dogbot's mechanical heart was there too.

"This is the Dogbot's heart."

"We won't hurt it if we shut it off, will we?" Marshall asked

"I don't think so, Marshall. I've had to repair Robodog from time to time during missions and it didn't seem to hurt him when I shut him down."

"I hope so. He's still a dog like us."

"Let's hurry and shut it off, before it wakes up."

"I'll input the Activation Code in."

Rocky pressed the buttons on the device to match the Activation Code: pineapple on top, orange in the middle, and grape on the bottom.

"All right, the code is set. Pass me the Off Switch."

Marshall pulled out the Off Switch and gave it to Rocky. He put it in the spot where it belongs and everything was set.

"The Off Switch is in place, and the Activation Code is set correctly."

"Just in time too! Look!"

Everest had her SpyWatch on and it was tuned to the turnstile counter. The counter just reached 1,000,000.

"Uh-oh!"

"Yikes!"

"Not good!"

Humdinger and LeRoach had a quick victory dance and went up to the controls.

"The 1,000,000th customer has come through the turnstile. The Dogbot is fully operational."

"Let's hit it!"

The Dogbot became active and it took on a mean face. When it began making noise, everyone in the park noticed and saw it moving. Everyone began screaming, panicking, running in fear for their lives. The first step the Dogbot took made the ground shake a lot.

"Whoa!"

Marshall slipped and was about to fall off, but Rocky grabbed his feet just as he fell.

"Whoa!"

"Gotcha!"

Another violent shake happened and Rocky slipped, until Everest grabbed his feet.

"Hang on!"

Rubble grabbed Everest to make sure she didn't fall over as Rocky and Marshall hang on. Now that the Dogbot was active, the pups had to stop it and fast.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	8. The end of LeRoach and Humdinger

**The Endgame**

The Paw Patrol was in a big mess now. Just as the Activation Code and Off Switch were set in place, the 1,000,000th person/animal came through the turnstile, thus fully winding up the Evil Dogbot. Currently, the Dogbot was rampaging through the Fair causing destruction and chaos, destroying everything in it's path. The pups had one other problem: the vibrations caused Marshall to slip and fall, but Rocky managed to grab him. Then, Everest grabbed him and Rubble grabbed her. Now, Marshall and Rocky were hanging off the edge as Rubble and Everest struggled to pull them up.

"Help!"

"We got to stop the Dogbot, Rubble!"

"But what about Marshall and Rocky? We have to help them!"

"But-"

BOOM!

All pups: "Whoa!"

"Help!"

"I got you, Marshall!"

The Dogbot had been destroying buildings and fighter jets.

(evil laughter)

"That's right, run! Run in fear! You can run, but you can't hide!" Humdinger laughed

 **Back with the pups...**

"Rubble!"

"Yeah, Rocky?"

"Can you make it to the switch?"

"Wait, but-"

"Wait until after the next earthquake, then run to the switch."

"Okay."

BOOM!

Once the shaking had passed, Rubble run to the Off Switch as fast as he could, and slammed his paws on it.

"Bad Dogbot! Sit!"

Just like that, the Dogbot did exactly what it was told. It sat down on a building that could hold it's weight.

"Phew, now to help save Marshall and Rocky."

Rubble went back and helped Everest pull up Rocky and Marshall.

"Let's find Humdinger and LeRoach."

"Right!"

Rocky remembered the diagram that led to the control room.

 **A few seconds before...**

Humdinger and LeRoach were having fun terrorizing the citizens of the Fair and City, until their giant machine came to a dead halt.

"WHAT?"

"CURSE YOU, PAW PATROL!"

Just then, they came through the door.

"You called, Humdinger?"

"You and LeRoach are finished. You're going to Spy Jail."

"I don't think so. The sun has not yet set."

LeRoach and Humdinger then started their escape.

"Stop them!"

LeRoach hopped into a small getaway car and hightailed it out. Humdinger ran to a corner and snapped his fingers. He and the Catastrophe Crew escaped through a tunnel.

"They're getting away."

"I got LeRoach!"

"Marshall, wait! That car's too small."

But Marshall already turned it on and started chasing after LeRoach.

"Whoa, whoa! This... thing... is... tiny!" He said while trying to gain his balance. Once he did, he caught up to LeRoach.

"Hah! You're not getting away from me!"

LeRoach then pressed a button and a manhole cover opened up in the road. LeRoach stepped on the gas and went underground.

"You're not gonna get away from me that easy." Marshall said and went to the open hole. When he landed, he looked and saw LeRoach, but LeRoach didn't see him. Marshall immediately hid in a stairway tunnel to avoid sight.

"Phew, he didn't see me. I wonder what he's up to now."

"Those pesky pups think they're so smart, I have one more trick to play before I make my escape through these sewer pipes."

Marshall watched as LeRoach pressed buttons on the computer screen and he listened as LeRoach explained his plan out loud.

"This computer program will set off a million toasters hidden in the Dogbot. Together, they will simultaneously burn a million pieces of toast, leaving a dark grey cloud over the Fair for the next 10 months. Much like Seattle."

However...

"Oh no! There is a bug in the program! AACH! I must check my variables and track down all the stray pixels."

"That dastardly LeRoach won't get away with that, not while I'm on his tail."

Marshall went down the stairs and once he was out of hearing range for LeRoach, his SpyWatch began beeping.

"Ryder!"

He pressed the silver paw and Ryder appeared on screen.

"Marshall, thank goodness we can reach you. Where are you? We lost your signal."

"I'm underground in the sewers, and so is LeRoach." He whispered. "Also, whisper so he can't hear you."

"Okay, but why did you leave the group? Rubble, Everest and Rocky are here, but not you."

"When Humdinger and LeRoach escaped, they split up. LeRoach took one out of two small cars and I felt I had to chase him."

"Did you catch him?"

"Sort of. He hid in a secret base underground where's he has one more plan up his sleeve."

"What plan?"

"He plans to activate a computer program which will turn on a million toasters hidden in the Dogbot. They'll burn a million pieces of toast each which will leave a dark grey cloud hanging over the Fair for the next 10 months."

"That's not good."

"Yeah. There's a problem with the compute right now, so he can't go through with it. But I don't know how much time I have before he fixes the program. I have a plan to send him through the pipes to Spy Jail."

"Alright then, you work on sending LeRoach to Spy Jail. We'll continue chasing after Humdinger."

"Thanks Ryder."

Marshall hung up and began navigating the sewers. He saw a poster that conviently had a detailed description of the pipes. The blue one would send LeRoach to Spy Jail, the red pipe to Fiji. Marshall went to the machine near the stairs he came down and pressed the button.

"Moving this should send LeRoach to Spy Jail."

But then he noticed something.

"Wait, the blue pipe is moving backwards. That's not right."

He went back to the pipe hole and went further ahead. He saw the same machine with the same button for the red pipe. He pressed it and the tip of the red pipe covered the hole again. Marshall pressed it again and then neither pipe was under the hole. He went and pressed the button a third time and then the blue pipe was covering the hole.

"Okay, the blue pipe is lined up under the hole. Now to get the grate opened up so I can send LeRoach down."

Marshall went up the stairs nearby which led to a lower level in the area. LeRoach didn't notice Marshall was down there because he was still working on his computer.

"Good, he hasn't noticed me yet."

Marshall went to the grate and tried to open it up with his bare paws, but no success.

"(grunts) It won't budge. Now what?"

"Ack! More bugs in the program. Where did they come from?"

 _'More bugs? Great. That should buy me some more time.'_

Marshall then noticed a triangle shaped screw on the grate.

"Is this a screw of some type?"

Marshall then realized that he's seen that shape before. A wrench had the exact same shape from earlier. Marshall knew what he had to do next, so he grabbed a ballpeen hammer and went to the wrench. Since it was protected by glass, Marshall used the hammer and bashed the glass. Once he grabbed the wrench, he went back to the grate and was relieved that LeRoach didn't hear the glass break. He opened the grate using the wrench.

"Yes!" He whispered.

Marshall ran back to the pipes to double check LeRoach would go to Spy Jail. Once everything was set in place, Marshall went back to LeRoach's spot and silently snuck up on him. He then grabbed the lever which would send LeRoach down the pipes.

"It's down the drain for you LeRoach!"

"What?! You again!"

CLICK!

"Uh oh."

LeRoach was then sent down the pipes.

"See ya at Spy Jail!"

(screaming)

Once he ended up in Spy Jail behind bars, covered in sewer grime...

"How humiliating."

Later on, the rest of the Paw Patrol captured Humdinger and his kittens and put them in Spy Jail as well. Then, they picked up Marshall and went back to Adventure Bay. Once they got there, late in the afternoon, they went to City Hall where a ceremony is taking place. Chief Goodway and the President was awarding Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Everest.

"Once again, the Paw Patrol has saved the world from a terrible disaster. Well done, pups."

"No problem."

"All in a day's work."

"Your welcome."

"In honor of your bravery and courage, Paw Patrol, we have decided to award you this!"

The President pulls a purple cover and reveals what's under it: 4 trophies, each one was a statue of one pup. A red Marshall statue, for example.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome."

"Cool."

"Nice!"

"Let's hear it for the Paw Patrol for saving the World's Fair."

(cheering)

People and humanoid animals clapped, cheered, took pictures of the heroes.

"Anything you pups want to say?"

"Like Ryder always..." Rocky started, then the others joined in.

"Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!"

That made the audience laugh and cheer.

"You're all such good pups."

All in all, the mission was a success and the pups could relax until their next mission.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
